Oh, What a Tangled Web
by welleg
Summary: A look at the Rangers and the tangled webs they lead with their lives. Chapter 16 up.
1. Introductory Author's Note

Massive introductory author's note: First of all, this is my first foray into writing fan fiction. While I welcome reviews, please don't be too harsh. If you have any suggestions as to how to improve my work, please let me know.

Parts of this story fit into what was seen on air and other parts are obviously AU. You'll recognize them as you see them.

I have bent the PR timeline to fit the purposes of this story. I am treating each season as roughly one academic school year, give or take a few months. MMPR spans 1993-1996, Zeo 1996-1997, Turbo 1997-1998, Space 1998-1999, Galaxy 1999-2000, Lightspeed 2000-2001, Time Force 2001-2002, Wild Force 2002-2003, Ninja Storm 2003-2004, DinoThunder 2004-2005, and SPD 2025-2026 (since it's 20 years in the future). I have no plans to include Mystic Force or Operation Overdrive at this time, but that is subject to change. Events that take place during one time of year, may occur earlier or later in the fic in order to make other events fit between them.

The main focus will be on the Zordon Era Rangers and later also the Dino Thunder Rangers. The other teams will fit into the story through their connections with Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Hayley, Cassidy, and Devin will feature prominently once they are introduced. Bulk, Skull, and Emily will appear to a lesser extent. I am also including Conner's twin brother Eric even though he is only seen in the finale of Ninja Storm and is never mentioned again after Legacy of Power.

UPDATE 5/22/07: The Ninja Storm rangers shall now also feature prominently.

Warning: this story will eventually include slash, fem slash, drug use, references to sex, and death. If any of these offend you don't read this story. There will also be some violence, but I intend to keep it to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, I just like to toy with their lives. The Rangers' families will eventually make some appearances. Some names and occupations stuck into my head from fics I have read, while others are completely made up. If a character too closely resembles one you have created and you want me to make this person go away, I will do so.

Now on to the story...


	2. Chapter 1: Regrets

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

AN: Sorry this chapter's so short. The first few chapters will be shorter than later ones.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

_Scene: Angel Grove, California. February 1994._**  
**

Stupid! How could I be so stupid? I should have told her how I felt. It's too late now. She's dating someone else. And not just anyone – my best friend. It's hard for me to be truly happy for them when I'm jealous at the same time. So many times I almost told her, but I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way and above all else, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. If only I'd told her. If only…

"Earth to Jason. You were pretty deep in thought there, Bro."

"I was just thinking that I'd like to have something like what you have with Kim." Actually I want what he has with Kim.

"Don't worry, Bro. The right girl's out there somewhere."

Don't I know it? Only I can't have her…

* * *

_Tune in next time, when we probe Trini's thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 2: Musings

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 2: Musings**

_Scene: Angel Grove, California. October 1994._**  
**

He's perfect. Smart, articulate, a bit crazy. But then all of us are – a bit crazy that is. You have to be to go out and fight monsters all the time. But back to him. He perfect, except for one thing. He only sees me as a friend. I'm not his type; I'm not smart enough. Don't get me wrong, I do well in school. I'm just not a genius like he is. Like the girls he likes are.

That's why I decided to apply to represent the United States at the Peace Conference. I would miss Angel Grove and my friends, especially Kimberly, but Jason and Zack also applied, so there's a chance we could all get picked together. That would make leaving easier. I just need to get away from him. From Billy. It's the only way I can get on with my life.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when chapters get longer and we find out how everyone really feels about the Power Transfer._


	4. Chapter 3: Reflections

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Maybe some day...

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, The Sushi Monster, Destiny45, and gigletrig for the reviews. This takes place shortly after "The Power Transfer" and probes the minds of all nine rangers. Each point of view will be revealed by the end of the respective paragraph. There is also major irony and some angst ahead.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 3: Reflections**

_Scene: Geneva, Switzerland. January 1995._

I can't believe I'm here – the Peace Conference. This is a once is a lifetime opportunity, but I wonder if I made the right decision. I didn't think twice when Jase begged me to apply with him, figuring there was no way in hell I'd ever get picked. And when I did, I knew there was no way I could say no, not with how excited Jase and Trini were. I couldn't let them know I had any doubt about this. I really hope the Rangers will be fine. I know Zordon trusts Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, and so do I, but Zedd isn't going to give them much of a learning curve. Scratch that – he won't give them any learning curve. Then again, he has already kidnapped them, so they are well aware of what they are up against. Maybe this Peace Conference thing won't be so bad after all. There have to be some ladies here that will help me get over Angela.

* * *

You wouldn't believe how happy I am to be here, thousands of miles from everything and everyone I've ever know. Most people would think I'm crazy, but a change is exactly what I need. I just couldn't bear standing idly by seeing how happy Kim and Tommy are together. It got to the point where I wanted to puke just looking at them. That would have been a tough one to explain. I'll always love Kim, but at least now it won't be as painful. I really regret leaving the Rangers, but I know they're in good hands with Tommy at the helm. I still think Zordon got Rocky and Adam's colors backwards. Rocky just isn't a red. I mean he's Zack, except Hispanic. But who knows, maybe he'll surprise us all.

* * *

Geneva. It's so peaceful. And peace is just what I need. Because it means I'm far, far away from my troubles – both Zedd and Billy. At first being a Ranger was great, but I was just getting tired of it. Everytime we would destroy a monster, there would just be another one even stronger than the last. I would go into every battle fearing it would be my last. The Peace Conference gave me a legitimate out. It also gets me away from Billy, which will give me a chance to heal. There was no way I would be able to get over him while spending time with him every day. Maybe eventually, I'll love again.

* * *

_Scene: Angel Grove, California._

I still can't believe they're gone. I've been friends with them since I was five. I'll miss them all, especially Trini. At least Zordon gave us permission to use our communicators to keep in touch so my phone bill doesn't go through the roof. Maybe the scenery change will do them some good. Jase and Trini have both seemed distant lately. I know with Trini it was about Billy, but I have no idea what Jason's problem is. I hope he does get it figured out though. I should call Aisha, she mentioned something about shopping earlier.

* * *

And I thought being the leader was hard with Jase to back me up. Now he's on the other side on the world. He doesn't know it, but I know why he left. He's in love with Kim. That's why he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt her. If he had said something, I would never have asked Kim to that dance. No girl is worth losing your best friend. Technically, I didn't lose him, but he is on another continent, and that's close enough.

* * *

I can't believe she's gone. She's always been there for me. Always there to translate what I said into words everyone else could understand. I guess that is the one good thing that came out of this. I am going to have to convert my vernacular into something all can readily comprehend. That's not going to stop me from missing her though, because of one simple fact. I love her. I just didn't realize it until she had already left me.

* * *

I still can't believe it. I'm a Power Ranger. I never thought it would be possible. What's even better is that my two best friends are also Rangers. I wouldn't want to do this without them, especially Adam. Here I go again, thinking about how wonderful Adam is. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I know I can't. It would only tear us apart. Being gay wouldn't be so hard if I weren't in love with my obviously straight best friend. I'm afraid to even tell him that much, because he's smart enough to put two and two together and realize Rocky's gay Rocky's in love with Adam. It's better off he doesn't know. Maybe someday I'll have the guts to tell him. For now, I'm going to do what I've been doing since my 15th birthday - pretend I'm straight.

* * *

This is so amazing! I'm the Yellow Ranger! And I have a new female friend. As wonderful as Rocky and Adam are, I need a female presence in my life. Especially since Rocky needs to get his head out of his butt and realize that Adam won't hate him before being gay. I'd tell him so but then he'd freak out even more since I figured that one out on my own. Rocky will be Rocky and I'll just sit by until he figures it out. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy some girl time at the mall with Kim.

* * *

Me, the Black Ranger. I wonder if I'm up to it. Don't get me wrong, I know I can fight, but I'm nothing like Zack. He's outgoing and funny, while I'm shy and serious. I must have been given the wrong color, Rocky's the one with the Black Ranger personality. But then, I'm nothing like Jason either. Maybe personality has nothing to do with it. Or maybe Zack and I have something in common that I just haven't figured out yet.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when Rocky has a really bad month._

AN: I intentionally ignored Billy until after Trini was gone. Like Kim, I don't speak Billy._  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Discovered

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Otherwise, I'd be spending time with Conner and not writing this fic.

AN: This takes place over the course of a few weeks in April 1995. In my timeline, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha became Rangers in January. This chapter is exclusively Rocky's POV.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 4: Discovered**

_Scene: DeSantos household_**  
**

Oh great. Of all the times for my communicator to go off, I'm in the shower. It's on the counter and the bathroom door's open so the moisture problem doesn't make the house fall down.

"I'll get that for you Rocky!" Oh crap, just what I don't need. My 15-year-old sister answering my communicator.

"Maria, don't…"

"Hi, Rocky's in the shower. Can I take a message?" Oh please kill me now.

"Maria, I need to talk to Rocky. It's important." I thank the heavens for Adam's quick thinking, snatch a towel, snag my communicator, and shoo Maria out the door.

"Sorry about that. I really was in the shower. And you know about the moisture problem."

"Anyways, we need you. But take some time to put clothes on. None of us need to see you in a towel." Thanks Adam, way to dash my ego.

* * *

"Rocky! What did Adam want? Rocky!?" 

"Not now Maria. I'm busy." I just can't get rid of her tonight. I can't even get dressed since she followed me into my room. Obviously all the manners Mama's been trying to teach her flew straight out the window.

"I know you're a Ranger, Rocky."

"That's nice Maria. What a second, WHAT!?" Could this day get any worse? Maybe Zedd will feel sorry for me and send down Serpentera to step on me. On second thought, not a good way to die.

"I said I know you're a Ranger."

"Maria, we'll talk about this later. And if you tell anyone…"

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone yet have I?" Dear lord. How long has she known?

* * *

_Scene: Command Center_

"Great job defeating Zedd's latest monster, Rangers."

"Thanks Zordon, but we have a problem. My sister knows I'm a Ranger." Oh kill me now. I'm sure the other five are glaring at me.

"Your sister is a bright girl, Rocky. I knew she would eventually find out but I didn't assume it would happen this quickly. Teleport home and bring her back to the Command Center." Okay, this is weird. Zordon's not mad. No one's killed me yet.

* * *

"Maria, how long have you know your brother is a Ranger?" 

"Well Zordon, I became suspicious when the Red Ranger all of a sudden because a couple inches shorter and his fighting style changed to one that looked like Rocky's. I knew for sure when he stopped wearing clothes that weren't red. Adam's black and Aisha's yellow, right?" Wow. Either we're really obvious or she's that perceptive.

"Correct, Maria. Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy are also Rangers."

"Let me guess, Pink, White, and Blue."

"Correct. I shall have Billy make you a communicator. If possible I would like you to come to the Command Center during attacks. You will be able to provide Alpha some much needed technical support." Okay, this day is really getting weird. Though it will be nice to have a non-Ranger to vent to sometimes.

"You can count on me Zordon."

* * *

_Scene: Angel Grove Park_

This day would be perfect if Adam, Ish, and I weren't stuck watching my baby sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Katarina to death, but there are times I don't want a seven-year-old tagging along.

"Rocky! Look at that!" I look over to where my sister is pointing and don't like what I see – Goldar and some putties.

"Katarina, go hide over there behind those trees. We're going to go see what those bad guys are up to."

"Okay!" With my sister safely out of sight, we go dashing off to thwart the goon squad.

"Why Rangers, how nice of you to join us."

"What do you want, Goldar? You know, what never mind. It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Eventually Goldar gets tired and leaves, taking the remaining putties with him. We power down and hear the last thing we expected.

"You guys are Power Rangers?"

"¡Maldición del dios Katarina! Le dije permanecer puesto. ¿No puede usted justo esperar a escuchar una vez?"

"Estoy apesadumbrado Rocky. Acabo de desear ayudar." Help. My sister wanted to help. She's seven. And now she's crying. This is going well.

"It's okay Katarina. Don't cry. We should probably take her to Zordon." Oh wonderful. Not only is Adam the one comforting my sister, he's also the one being rational. I need to control myself before I blurt out how I feel about him.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when Bulk and Skull make an appearance._

AN: I've taken the bathroom moisture issue from my own house. If you close my bathroom door when the shower's on, the ceiling starts getting moist. It's not a pretty site.

The Spanish should translate to the following:

"God damn it Katarina! I told you to stay put. Can't you just listen for once?"

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I just wanted to help."

I used Alta Vista, so if it's wrong, blame them.


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Though Conner was nice enough to show up to clean my dorm room for me. Rumor has it, he'll be back later with some friends.

AN: This chapter switches back and forth between Skull's and Maria's points of view. It is now the first day of the new school year. The Rangers are Juniors and Maria is a Sophomore. Rocky is the only DeSantos that switched schools mid-way through the year (I'm blaming crazy redistricting), so this is Maria's first day at AGHS, and takes place right around "Ninja Quest."

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 5: Beautiful**

_Scene: Angel Grove High School. Late August 1995._

"Wow, Bulkie. Check her out."

"Skull, you did see who she walked in with right? She's part of the dweebazoid crowd."

"Chill out, Bulkie. I think she's Rocky's younger sister. Just because he's a dweebazoid, doesn't mean she is. And, oh my god she's headed this way.

* * *

"Hey, Aisha! Hey, Kim! Boy am I glad to see you two. I don't know how much longer I could have taken being around the guys." 

"What, did Rocky try to steal your lunch because he was starving? He's been trying to do that to me for years." Aisha stated.

"Wait, a minute. Rocky would steal your lunch? I know the boy could pack away the groceries, but that's low." Kim couldn't believe what my brother would stoop to for food.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, Kim, you and I have to head off the class. Catch you after school Maria."

* * *

"Not a dweebazoid, huh, Skull." 

"But she's beautiful!" The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even Kimberly pales in comparison to her.

* * *

Oh wonderful, Bulk and Skull are staring at me. Thank goodness Rocky warned me about those two. The best thing to do is kill them with kindness. 

"You must be Bulk and Skull. I'm Rocky's sister Maria. He's told me a lot about you guys." They must not have been expecting that one, because they're staring at me gape-mouthed. Bulk recovers first.

"Good things, I hope." Right, and pigs can fly.

"Oh, of course not. But don't worry, I'll form my own opinion. See you around." I so want to look over my shoulder to see their reactions as I walk away, but I'm afraid I'll burst out laughing.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when Bulk and Skull think Maria might be a Ranger.  
_

AN: Sorry it's a bit on the short side again. But the next chapter will be oh so interesting.


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicions

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Though Adam did stop by. He has some intriguing ideas for later chapters.

AN: Aside from the very beginning this is all Maria's point of view. I skipped over the Kat is evil/Kim is leaving bit because I never liked the storyline.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

_Scene: Angel Grove High School. February 1996. POV: Bulk and Skull_

"Hey, Skull. Do you think Maria's a Power Ranger?"

"Her, a Power Ranger? Come on Bulkie. Since when are girls as beautiful as her Power Rangers?"

"Can you please stop talking about how beautiful she is? You're worse than you ever were with Kimberley. Anyway the reason I think she may be a Ranger is because she's always talking into that watch of hers. It's kind of weird."

"Whatever you say Bulkie. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

* * *

_POV: Maria_

Oh great, Bulk and Skull are staring at me again. Maybe I should just call them by their first names. That should rattle them. I don't know why Skull doesn't go by it anyway. Eugene is such a nice name. And he is kind of cute. Rocky would hurl if he knew I though that.

"Penny, for your thoughts." Memo to self, never get so engrossed in your thoughts you can't even notice Bulk coming up to you.

"You can hang on to your money, Farkas."

"How do you know my first name?" Just the reaction I was hoping for.

"I'm very perceptive." That and my brother told me.

"See what I mean Skull?" What the hell is he talking about? "So what's with that watch you're always talking into?" Oh, crap. He noticed the communicator.

"Watch, what watch? Oh, you must mean my walkie-talkie. It's the DeSantos family communication device. You try coordinating the schedules of eight people."

"See Bulkie. I was right, she's not a Power Ranger." Oh dear lord, this is bad. Very bad. They're onto us – I mean them. I'm the one that's not a Ranger.

"Me? A Power Ranger? That's the funniest thing I heard all month. I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag." Actually I could have both of them on the ground in pain in two seconds, but they don't need to know that. And madre de dios, why does my communicator have to choose now to go off? And those two goons are staring at me to see how I react.

"Rocky, I know we have to pick up Alejandro and Rosa. I'll be at the car in a minute. Don't you dare leave without me!" I slam my locker and take off running, teleporting as soon as I make it around the corner.

* * *

_Scene: Command Center_

"What the hell was that?" Oh great, they're all laughing at me. Even Zordon.

"Sorry, Bulk and Skull were hassling me. I had to make up some story about the DeSantos family communication device since Bulk wanted to know why I was always talking into my watch. Apparently I'm the latest victim on his list of potential Power Rangers."

"Oh, man. I thought they had given up on that." You and me both, Adam. You and me both.

"This sounds like there is an interesting story behind it."

"They just spent all of Sophomore year trying to find out the Power Rangers identities. We can fill you in on details after we take care of this monster, okay Kat. It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

As much as I wouldn't want the weight of saving the world on my shoulders, sometimes I envy them.

* * *

_Scene: Angel Grove High School_

"Hey Maria! Wait up!"

"What do you want Eugene?" More Power Rangers mumbo jumbo I'm certain.

"I wanted to apologize for how Bulkie acted yesterday. He just goes overboard sometimes. I know you're not a Power Ranger. After all, during that monster attack last week you were at the Youth Center lifting weights." Thank god my communicator was on the fritz that day. It exonerates me.

"I see you're more astute than your buddy."

"I'm more what?"

"Astute, it means you are more aware of things."

"Yeah. Except for Algebra. If I fail the class, they'll throw me out of the Junior Police Patrol. I try, but I just don't get it." Well maybe if he spent less time around Bulk…

"If you want, I can help you. I'm pretty good at math." Wait till Rocky hears this one.

"That would be great! Thanks so much Maria!"

"My pleasure. I'll see you after school at the Youth Center."

* * *

_Scene: Youth Center_

"You're what!?"

"Chill out Rocky. I'm tutoring him, not sleeping with him."

"Who are you sleeping with?" Gee thanks, Adam. Freak Rocky out some more why don't you?

"No one. I told Rocky I'm helping Eugene with his Algebra, and he flipped."

"I wonder why?" I caught him mutter under his breath. "Since when do you call him Eugene?"

"Since I offered to help him pass Algebra, so he can stay on the Junior Police Patrol. And if you'll pardon me I have some tutoring to do."

* * *

_Tune in next time, when romance is in the air._


	8. Chapter 7: Date

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Conner's coming over tonight with some friends though.

AN: This takes place about two weeks after the previous chapter.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 7: Date**

_Scene: The DeSantos kitchen. February 1996. POV: Maria  
_

"Thanks for all the help you've been giving me Maria. My grades have really been improving." Since our first session, I've been tutoring Eugene in all his classes. We also changed venue to the kitchen table today since studying for a test is easier when there aren't five thousand people around. Rocky is going to have a conniption fit when he gets home, and I have to say I'm looking forward to it.

"My pleasure. Does that mean you don't need me anymore?" Please say no. Please say no. What has gotten into me?

"I wouldn't go that far. I think I'll always need help. Um, I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" He asked me out! He asked me out! Okay girl, compose yourself.

"I'd love to. How about tomorrow night. We can celebrate your acing this exam."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Hey, whoever's here, I'm home." This is going to get interesting.

"Hey Rocky, we're in the kitchen."

"Hey Maria, um Skull. Don't you guys generally study at the Youth Center?" At least he's not killing anyone yet.

"Eugene has a test tomorrow, so I thought we could use the quiet. And yes, Mama knows. Now shoo."

* * *

_Scene: bedroom shared by Rocky and Alejandro DeSantos. POV: Rocky.  
_

This is wonderful. Skull is in my kitchen. With my sister. Alone. I don't like where this is going at all. I'm proud of myself though; I've resisted the urge to spy on them.

"Hey, Rocky. Mama's going to be home soon. Want to help with dinner?" Skull must have left. Thank god.

"What happened to studying?"

"Eugene had to head home. It takes him a while since he has to go on foot." Don't go there missy. I will not let you make me feel guilty for not giving him a ride home.

"You're in a good mood." Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?

"That's because I have a date tomorrow night." Maldición del dios, this is worse than I thought. I swear I am going to kill Skull.

"A date? With Skull?"

"Yeah, Eugene's picking me up at 7:00."

"But he doesn't have a car. And no, you can't borrow mine."

"So. There are worse fates in life. And I wasn't going to ask anyway."

* * *

_Scene: Adam's bedroom. POV: Rocky  
_

I just had to get out of the house. Especially since Mama thought it was wonderful that Maria had a date with that sleazeball. So I decided to go talk to Adam. He'd be able to help me.

"Rocky, I will not help you dispose of a dead body. Who are you planning on killing anyway?"

"Skull. He and Maria are going on a date tomorrow."

"What? Skull and Maria? A date? How did this happen?" At least Adam's as baffled about it as I am. That helps.

"They were studying at my kitchen table and at some point he asked her out. I don't know exactly what was said because as much as I wanted to, I decided spying on them would be a very bad idea."

"Thank goodness. And no killing people. One date with Skull should cure your sister of this infatuation. If not, we're screwed." That we are indeed my friend.

* * *

_Scene: Angel Grove High School. POV: Skull  
_

"Hey, guess what Bulkie? I have a date!"

"That's nice. Wait a second, a date. You, have a date Eugene? How did this happen?" Jeez, I though Bulk would be happy for me. Instead he's acting like I told him I'm a Power Ranger.

"I asked Maria out yesterday while we were studying."

"Man, you do realize Rocky's going to kill you, don't you?" Thanks for reinforcing that one Bulkie. That's exactly what I'm afraid of.

"Look. Speaking of the devil. There's Rocky and Adam." And Rocky DOES look like he wants to kill me.

"Skull, if you even think about trying anything with my sister, I will dismember you and they'll never find all the pieces." Oh dear lord. I didn't think he would go that far.

* * *

_Scene: bedroom shared by Maria, Rosa, and Katarina DeSantos. POV: Maria  
_

"Thanks for helping me get ready Kat. The rest of the gang thinks I've gone insane." And that's an understatement. I swear I heard Tommy and Billy mutter something about having me committed if I actually enjoyed myself.

"I think they're having a hard time adjusting to Skull being nice. I haven't been in Angel Grove that long, so I don't know what they were like before. Don't worry about what they think."

"Thanks. I'm still afraid that Rocky's going to show up and murder Eugene during dinner."

"Don't worry, Ish and I are dragging the guys to the mall. They'll be to busy whining about carrying shopping bags to plot Skull's demise."

"Thanks Kat. That makes me feel a lot better."

* * *

_Scene: Adam's bedroom. POV: Adam  
_

Skull dropped Maria off five minutes ago. That means any minute now Rocky will come bursting into my room either elated or homicidal. That's the only problem about living next door to your best friend; they just drop by whenever they feel like it. Maybe I'll just pretend to be asleep.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ow, my ears. Apparently the date went well. Unfortunately. Don't get me wrong, I want to see Maria happy with all that family has gone through, but I'd rather it not be with a guy that spent an entire school year trying to find out who the Power Rangers are.

"Wake up the whole block, why don't you Rocky? And if my dad tries to arrest you for breaking into the house, I won't stop him."

"Some friend you are."

"Rocky, it's 11 PM. On a school night."

"Yet, you're still awake."

"Because I knew you'd come over as soon as you grilled Maria. Can you hurry up and tell me why you want to kill him, so I can go to bed."

"They're going out again Saturday night. And Maria called him her boyfriend."

"Oh, boy." I love that girl like a sister, but if she accidentally lets it slip to him who we are, I just may have to kill her.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when Master Vile is up to no good._

AN: I purposely left out the date. Use your imagination.

AN2: What happened to the DeSantos family that Adam refers to seconds before Rocky barges in you ask. Keep reading, it shall be revealed in time. For the record: three DeSantos children have been seen (Rocky, Maria, Katarina), two have been mentioned, but not yet seen (Alejandro and Rosa), and there are three more that have not yet been mentioned, bringing the total to eight.


	9. Chapter 8: RiR Reflections: Billy

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I had a great time partying with Conner, Trent, Ethan and Kira the other night though.

AN: This is the first of a seven chapter arc relating to the Alien Rangers miniseries. Each is from a different point of view and will appear in the following order: Bill, Aisha & Tanya, Kat, Tommy, Adam, Maria, and Rocky. I put Aisha and Tanya together because I won't be able to give Tanya enough for her own chapter. These will be a bit on the short side, but the chapters following will be much longer. The "scenes" will follow this set-up: initial reaction to reverting to children, scene some point while still children, reflection back once back to normal age.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 8: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 1, Billy.**

_Scene: Angel Grove, California. May 1996_

This is most unfortunate. Having been reverted to our younger selves has rendered us unable to undergo the metamorphosis required to eliminate the imminent threat. Most unfortunate indeed.

* * *

_Scene: Command Center_

"Maria, want to give a hand with these repairs?"

"Sure, Billy. Thanks for letting me help."

Nothing actually needs to be fixed, but fortunately Alpha and Zordon agree with me that Maria needs to be kept busy to keep her mind off Rocky and his quest for the Zeo Subcrystal. She's been awfully clingy to her brother lately and based on the way Adam and Aisha are tiptoeing around them, it appears something adverse happened to the DeSantos family the first time we were these ages. I haven't been able to get them away from Rocky long enough to find out. Maybe Maria will reveal something while we're tinkering.

* * *

_Scene: Angel Grove, California._

I still can't believe how much everything's changed. The Power Chamber replacing the Command Center is the easiest to adjust to. After all it was going to have to happen sooner or later.

I'm really going to miss Aisha. I know leaving us had to have been a really hard decision for her to make, but if she's happy it was probably the right one. And she sent a capable replacement back – you have to give her that much credit.

The biggest change is going to be the hardest for me. After spending three years of my life defending Angel Grove against Rita and Zedd, I'm no longer a Ranger. My presense in the Power Chamber will be invaluable, but it's not the entire reason I elected to let Tanya have the crystal, which wasn't mine to begin with anyways. While the Command Center was imploding I received a massive influx on energy from the control panels while I was foolishly trying to protect them. It's possible that energy could cause the Zeo Powers to fail. I couldn't in good conscience take that risk and potentially put the rest of the team in danger.

* * *

_Tune in next time for Aisha & Tanya's thoughts._

AN: Yes, what happened to the DeSantos family wil be revealed. Wait a few chapters and you'll begin to find out._  
_

AN2: I have a rough outline for the fic that brings it to roughly 66 chapters and the ranger timeline to the end of this coming summer. If you have any suggestions or requests on things you'd like to see, let me know. I already have decided how I am going to handle relationships, so nothing on that front please.


	10. Chapter 9: RIR Reflections: Aisha&Tanya

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Hunter and Cam can come visit though.

AN: Due to magnificent fics I have read, I have been inspired to watch more NS episodes and will be including the NS rangers a bit more heavily than initially planned. Especially Hunter and Cam.

AN2: First three scenes are in Aisha's POV. Last one is in Tanya's.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 9: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 2, Aisha & Tanya**

_Scene: Fairgrounds. May 1996.  
_

I can't believe we're kids again. I feel bad for Rocky, he also has his sisters to be concerned about. I know he's afraid Maria's going to do something stupid in an attempt to be helpful. I hope he makes it through this with his sanity intact.

* * *

_Scene: Campbell household_

I guess Rocky was right about Maria's helpfulness. As soon as Billy said we couldn't have Ninjor make us new power coins because we hadn't found him yet, she suggested that she go to The Desert of Despair to find him. I honestly thought Rocky was going to have a heart attack right then and there. Fortunately Zordon quickly nixed that because it had the potential to change the past seven years.

Speaking of Rocky, I'm going to see if I can catch him at home without with sibs bugging him. There's something I want to talk to him about.

* * *

_Scene: Africa_

It seems strange. Africa is so different than I'm used to but I still feel so at home. During the whole Orb of Doom fiasco, I had a feeling my life was going to change and it would be a long time before I saw my friends again. That's why I forced Rocky to make that promise even though I know he won't keep it. I know Tanya will be a capable replacement, or I never would have sent her back with the Zeo Crystal. I just hope everyone understands why I stayed behind. Especially Rocky and Adam. I love them all dearly, but they need me here more than Angel Grove ever did.

* * *

_Scene: Hillard household._

I still can't believe it. One minute I'm a ten year old in the middle of Africa, the next I'm seventeen and in the middle of California. I know Aisha wouldn't have sent me back with the Zeo Crystal if she didn't think I would do a good job, but the others feel same? They've been nice so far, but what if I hold them up in a fight? Will they resent me then? I don't want to be the reason the Power Rangers lose.

"Don't worry, Tanya. Everything's going to work out just fine."

"Thanks, Kat." That's why she's the best friend a girl could ask for. She always knows when something's bothering and exactly what to say to make me feel better.

* * *

_Tune in next time for Kat's reflections.  
_


	11. Chapter 10: RIR Reflections: Kat

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. But a certain Red Ranger keep dropping by. You'd think someone in Reefside would miss him eventaully. He's not allowed to come back unless he stops by Blue Bay Harbor first. It can't be that far away.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 10: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 3, Kat**

_Scene: Fairgrounds. May 1996.  
_

This just can't be happening. My first birthday in the States and Master Vile has to go and ruin it by turning back the clock. And I have that stupid bob again. I hated having my hair that short, but Mum insisted. Tommy, Ish, Billy, and Adam just look like shorter versions of themselves, but Rocky…

"Rocky, your hair…" Looks like a touched a nerve there. I'll drop it for now, but I am going to ask him about it when things get back to normal. Whenever that is.

* * *

_Scene: Command Center_

"It was so weird. I looked at her and she looked just like me. In fact she was me. The seventeen year old me anyway. It freaked me out at first." I know I'm babbling, but I just have to tell Adam, Rocky, and Tommy about the quest. I know I'll have to repeat it all again when Aisha gets back, but I'm just so excited right now. Pretty soon, everything will be back to normal. And I can't wait.

* * *

_Scene: Hillard household._

I'm so glad everything's back to normal. Well, not everything. Aisha decided to stay behind in Africa. I'll miss her a lot, but I just know Tanya and I are going to be great friends. I know the guys feel the same way, especially Adam. It will take forever for our shy frog to admit that one though. We'll just have to get Rocky to embarrass it out of him. Speaking of which, I should go talk to him to see what was bothering him while time was reversed.

* * *

_Tune in next time for Tommy's reflections.  
_


	12. Chapter 11: RIR Reflections: Tommy

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Sobs

AN: I'm taking some liberties with story lines here. I'm taking Rangers Back in Time (Zedd and the Rock of Time) to have been isolated only to Angel Grove - not sure if this was actaully the case or not. This allows my to exploit Tommy's worry.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 11: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 4, Tommy**

_Scene: Fairgrounds. May 1996._**  
**

Why? Why did this happen again? And this time it's not just isolated to Angel Grove. It's the entire world that's affected this time. Because of their link to the power, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim are aware of everything that's going on. I'm worried about them, especially Kim. She must be so scared because she's alone. At least the other three have each other. I need to put them out my mind for now and focus on the current team and getting things back to normal.

* * *

_Scene: Abandoned warehouses where Tenga fight took place._

"Tommy, what do we do now?" God damn Bulk and Skull. Had they not shown up, we'd be halfway to the Command Center again. Instead Kat and I are the only two that didn't get taken to the police station for our own safety. We need to get the others out before their parents can pick them up or we'll never get to Zordon and Alpha. And I think I have just the idea. Provided Kat is willing to play along…

* * *

_Scene: Tommy's bedroom_

I still can't believe all the changes that have occurred lately. And not just in the time stream. Aisha stayed in Africa sending Tanya in her place. And Billy's no longer a Ranger, which leaves me as the longest-running current Ranger. Seems strange, the guy that once tried to kill them is not only the leader, but now also the most tenured. I'm also the Red Ranger now, which seems strange. Red's not my color – it's Jason and Rocky's color. And Rocky in blue – that one baffles me. Billy he ain't. Adam should be the one in blue, as he's much more like Billy than Rocky is. Except his shy, reserved personality fits green. No matter who's what color, I still need to go to the mall. I know there's one person that will get an absolute kick out of my willingly going shopping. I think I'll call her now.

"Hey, beautiful. Boy, do I have a lot to tell you…"

* * *

_Tune in next time for Adam's reflections.  
_


	13. Chapter 12: RIR Reflections: Adam

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 12: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 5, Adam**

_Scene: Fairgrounds. May 1996.  
_

Oh, no. This sucks. This really sucks. Being ten once was hard enough, let alone twice. I glance over at Aisha and can tell she has the same concern I do: Rocky. With what he was going through at this point in time the first time, we need to make sure he doesn't crack. Especially because his sisters need him.

* * *

_Scene: Adam's bedroom._

"The power coins are gone and the regenerator's history. There's not much we can do." Billy's words keep echoing in my head. And they scare me. They scare all of us. Except Rocky. They just make him mad. I saw the "you better fucking figure something out because I don't want to relive the past seven years" look on his face. We have to do something to return things to normal. I just don't know what. Now that the Power Coins are gone, who knows what the world will be like when we return. Zordon said the actions that occur now could change our present. The destruction of the Power Coins could very well be one of those things. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

_Scene: Adam's bedroom._

I still can't believe Aisha's gone. That she stayed in Africa. Not that I have a problem with who she sent in her place, I don't. Tanya's cute, outgoing, perfect. I'm just going to miss Ish. We all are, but I know if she stayed she had a very good reason. One thing I know for sure about her is that she always follows her heart. I just hope Rocky can forgive her since he just lost his confidant.

* * *

_Tune in next time for Maria's reflections.  
_


	14. Chapter 13: RIR Reflections: Maria

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**  
**

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 13: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 6 - Maria**

_Scene: Command Center. May 1996._**  
**

I could do nothing but stare at the viewing globe in horror as I watched my brother and friends – and boyfriend – revert to ten-year-olds. I then realized I had a more immediate problem – Katarina and I were also affected, so there was now a one-year-old toddling about the now powerless Command Center.

"Aye-yi-yi! It's a baby!" At least she still knows who her best friend is – Alpha. She hopefully will stay out of trouble until we can figure this all out.

* * *

_Scene: Water park from "Attack of the 60' Bulk"_

Thank goodness for Zordon. Through some act of magic I can accelerate a grade until this is resolved and no one would know I should be in 3rd grade instead of 4th. It makes the whole situation suck less, especially since Bulk and Eugene are back to being punks.

"Hey look, Skull. It's the geek patrol!" Case in point.

"Yeah, it's the… Wait a second Bulkie. They have names. Um, hi Maria." Wait a second. That's not how punk Skull would act. That's how Eugene would act. There is still some hope for my boyfriend yet.

* * *

_Scene: Command Center_

"Be careful Rocky. If you don't come back, Alejandro would be the man of the house. And right now he's 7."

"Maria, don't worry. I'll be back before you know you know it." Why do I have a feeling he's not really that confident? I know the Zeo Crystal is the only way to restore the timeline and that my brother has to go look for it, but it doesn't mean I like it. I don't. Not one bit.

* * *

_Scene: DeSantos living room_

I'm so glad everything's back to normal. And just in time for finals. Yipee. That's why Eugene and I are sprawled out on the floor of the living room, surrounded by notes.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal, Maria." You can say that again. Wait a second, he's not supposed to remember. Only people who know who the Rangers are remember. That means he… Oh crap, damage control time.

"What are you talking about, Eugene?

"No need to play dumb Maria. I know your brother and his friends are Rangers. I've known for a long time – ever since Tommy became the White Ranger." Rocky's going to kill him. He's so going to kill him.

"If you already knew, why did you keep trying to unmask them?" This should be a good one.

"That was all Bulkie. I figured he'd never find out and even if you did, he'd never believe it. So I just played along."

"So, he has no idea."

"None." Oh thank God. Maybe Rocky won't kill him after all. Even though he is standing in the doorway and based on his expression heard the whole conversation.

* * *

_Tune in next time, for Rocky's reflections._

AN: This is the last we'll be seeing of Maria and Skull for a while.


	15. Chapter 14: RIR Reflections: Rocky

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: This is the last chapter in the Rangers in Reverse Reflections arc. The last scene takes place immediately following the last chapter in Maria's reflections.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 14: Rangers in Reverse Reflections Part 7, Rocky**

_Scene: Fairgrounds. May 1996.  
_

Oh, man. This can't be happening again. Being turned back into a kid once is bad enough, but twice. And I have Kat staring at me in abject horror.

"Rocky, your hair…" Right, my hair. I know it's terrible. That's why it didn't last long. I was going through a major life change and I thought bad hair could cope.

* * *

_Scene: Bedroom shared by Rocky & Alejandro DeSantos_

"Hey, Rocky. Is your mom going to be wondering where Pedro is? You know, since with the Orb of Doom changing time she won't be kicking him out of the house for another three years."

"Hey, Ish. Zordon did something to make sure that won't be an issue. It's a good think too. The last thing we need is Adam's dad starting a police search for someone that's been in Mexico for the past four years."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why did he have to be so stupid?" Things we starting to get better too."

"I don't think he coped as well as you did. He had to deal with losing your dad and becoming man of the house all at once. You got to deal with them separately. You should tell him how you feel."

"Pedro? He doesn't live here in this timeline, Ish!

"Not him, silly. Adam." Um, Adam? That means Ish knows. This could be disaster.

"Tell him what?"

"Don't play dumb with me DeSantos. I know you like him. I've known for over two years."

"Um, how did you figure it out?"

"I have my ways. Actually I caught you checking him out at my 15th birthday party. Adam didn't notice though. Oh, thank god. I'd never be able to face him again if he had.

"You need to tell him, Rocky. Promise me you'll tell him as soon as everything is back to normal. He won't hate you for it. He won't think any differently of you because you're gay." Easy for you to say. You're not the one madly in love with him.

* * *

_Scene: DeSantos household._

"I guess you're smarter than we all gave you credit for Skull." The look on his face is classic. Maria spied me before I said anything and I swear she's afraid I'm going to kill him. A year ago, I would have. But if he's kept our secret that long, I think I can trust him. In the keeping our identities secrets part that is. All previous threats in relation to my sister still apply.

"Um, Rocky. I didn't see you there. Oh my god please don't kill me!" I burst out laughing and Maria looks at me like a have two heads or something.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you for that since you've already kept your mouth shut this long. But if there's something else I need to be killing you for…"

"Rocky! You knock it off this instant!" Overreacting just a bit there, sis. See, even Skull's laughing. Though in his case it may be to keep from crying, I'm not sure. Apparently, I'm a pretty intimidating guy.

"All right. All right. I'll leave you two to your studying. But no funny business. I'm sure I can make a case that defending my sister's honor is not personal gain." As I make my way up to my room, I think about how great it is that everything's back to normal again.

Almost. Aisha's gone, and that's a big blow. And sorry girl, but I'll be breaking that promise. There's no way I can tell Adam how I feel. Not with how I saw him look at Tanya. Love at first sight, no doubt about it.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when, well I'm not going to tell what will happen yet. It's a surprise, but it'll be good. I promise._

AN: For the record, Pedro is Rocky's older brother.


	16. Chapter 15: Heartfelt Confessions

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. If I did, Cam would be taking my final exams for me.

AN: This chapter's a bit angsty. Entire chapter is in Rocky's POV. Thoughts added during flashbacks are from present time.

* * *

**Oh, What a Tangled Web...**

**Chapter 15: Heartfelt Confessions**

_Scene: Bedroom shared by Rocky and Alejandro DeSantos. Late May 1996.  
_

Life sucks right now. Aisha's gone, Adam's got a bad case of puppy love, and I had to buy a whole new wardrobe. The only way it could get worse is if Adam finds out how I feel about him.

"Come in." A knock at the door startles me away from my thoughts. It's probably Adam wanting to gush about Tanya – again.

"Hey Rocky. Do you have time to talk?" Wait a second. That's not Adam, it's Kat. Not who I expected at all.

"Sure Kat. Take a seat. What's on your mind?"

"Two things. First of all, sorry about the way I reacted about your hair during the transformation."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't all that fond of it either. Had this happened a few months later, you never would have seen it."

"Is everything okay, Rocky? When I made that comment, it seemed like I struck a nerve. And ever since the time stream's been returned to normal, you've been pretty reserved. I'm concerned about you." I'm tempted to just shrug it off and say everything's fine, but I can tell Kat's genuinely concerned about it.

"It's just everything's going wrong right now. We got regressed to the year after my dad died and my brother wasn't there even though my mom hadn't thrown him out of the house yet and Aisha made me promise to tell Adam how I feel about him but I can't do that because he's in love with Tanya and I had to buy all new clothes and I'm not smart enough to be the Blue Ranger and just everything sucks!" Way to go Rocky. Just babble off your life story and burst into tears. Kat's probably regretting she even came over. Especially since she's walking over the door – probably trying to sneak out.

Instead she closes the door and comes back to sit beside me on my bed and holds me as I cry. "It'll be okay, Rocky. Calm down and start at the beginning. Tell me about your dad." Whoa, not what I was expecting at all.

"Dad was awesome. He was smart, funny, hardworking, and spoiled us kids when Mama wasn't looking. That all changed in a heartbeat when I was nine."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK _**_January 1988.  
_****

"Pedro, can get the twins into the bath for me?"

"Why do I have to get stuck with those brats, Mama?" Even then he hated responsibility.

"I'll do it for you Mama."

"Thanks, Rocky. But you can't keep coming to the rescue every time your brother tries to shirk responsibility."

"But I don't mind Mama. I love helping them in the bath." Um, foreshadowing?

When the phone rang, we all stopped moving. Pretty amazing when there are seven kids ranging in age from twelve to one-and-a-half. And an eighth on the way.

"Hello. Pablo. ¿Cuál es incorrecto¡Madre de dios!"

**_END FLASHBACK _**

* * *

"I knew something was seriously wrong when Mama switched to Spanish. She only did that when she was upset. We grew up in a bilingual household so she knew we'd understand her regardless of language. My dad was on his way home from work when he was hit by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly. Mama was seven months pregnant with Katarina at the time. She was under so much stress that Katarina was born a month early." 

"Rocky, I'm so sorry. Why did you never tell anyone?" Considering how much crying I've been doing during this conversation, you should know the answer to that one Kat.

"Adam and Ish knew because we were already best friends then. I always have a hard time talking about it which is why I never told the rest of you."

"I can see the reluctance. You men think it's never acceptable to show emotion."

"Um, did you just make fun of me?"

"Damn straight, I did. Now do you want to talk about your brother or will baring your soul any further be too painful?" I can't keep myself from laughing at that comment.

"That whole debacle occurred four years later, when I was thirteen and Pedro was sixteen. He and Mama had been at odds for a few months, which didn't help matters at all when Adam's dad called."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **June 1992.  
_

"Hello."

"Hey, Marisol, it's Trevor."

"This isn't a social call is it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Pedro's sitting on the other side of my desk. I need you come down and pick him up.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I thought Mama was pissed when she left. It was even worse when she came home with Pedro in tow." 

"What did he get arrested for?"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **June 1992.  
_

"Pedro DeSantos! I can't believe you! What in the hell were you thinking! You are so lucky your brother's best friend's father is on the police force because he managed to get the charges dropped. You need to get help."

"Oh, can it Mama. I don't need any help."

"Don't sass talk me young man! And don't need any help? You were arrested for drug possession. You have a problem. Let me help you. I'm your mother."

"I don't have a problem and I don't want your help."

"In that case, Pedro, you don't live here anymore. I want all your stuff out by the end of the week."

"But, Mama…"

"No buts, Pedro. I will not have a drug addict living under this roof setting a bad example for the rest of the family. Now go."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Pedro was so pissed at Mama, he didn't even realize she was crying as she threw him out. It was the hardest thing she ever did, but I know she did it to protect the rest of us. No one's heard from him since. My guess is he's been living in Mexico." 

"No offense, Rocky, but who did you tick off in a former life?"

"I've often wondered the same thing." Maybe she's feeling sorry enough for me that she'll forget about the next point I mentioned.

"So, about that promise you made Aisha…" Oh, crap. I was hoping we could gloss over that.

"What are you talking about, Kat?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rocky. You said Aisha made you promise to tell Adam how you feel. You also said you couldn't tell him because he's madly in love with Tanya. You're gay, aren't you, Rocky?" Stunned, all I can do is nod. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Um, doesn't my being gay bother you?"

"No. Should it?"

"Well, um…"

"Rocky, there's no shame in being gay. That's who you are. I can understand that you don't want to flaunt it, but you can tell your friends. Who else knows?"

"Ish and my mom. They both figured it out on their own too."

"Well, I didn't know until you started babbling. How did they find out?"

"Ish caught me checking Adam out at her 15th birthday party. She told me this during the time reversal. I was utterly mortified. As for Mama…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **February 1994.  
_

"Rocky, you've been in a bad mood ever since Mass. What's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible person!"

"Rocky DeSantos, you are not a terrible person. You are a great help with your siblings and would give the world to keep them safe. You're the most kind-hearted person I know, even if you do have a bit of a temper."

"But, what Uncle Pablo said, during his sermon…"

Realization dawned on her. "Rocky, honey. Is this about what your uncle said about homosexuals?" I nod. "Don't listen to him. You're uncle is a very closed-minded person. You are a wonderful person. Your being gay doesn't affect that."

"How did you know?"

"Sweetie, why else would the sermon affect you that much? I had my suspicions anyway, but I was hoping you would come to me. How long have you known?"

"Since my birthday."

"Well, you're fifteen. I trust you to make good decisions. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I don't feel like finding out what your uncle's reaction would be."

"Thanks, Mama."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"With your mom so understanding, why haven't told anyone else?" 

"Adam."

"You haven't told anyone you're gay because you have the hots for your best friend. I'm not seeing your logic there Rocky. Do try to enlighten me."

"I'm afraid if Adam knows I'm gay, he'll look at our friendship differently. That it'll make us fall apart."

"And you didn't want to tell anyone else for fear of it getting back to Adam. I don't think he would act that way, but if you don't want him to know that's your prerogative and I'll stand behind you. You can always talk to me. About anything."

"Thanks, Kat. I'm feeling much better."

"Glad to hear it, I'm not done with you yet though. I caught an inferiority complex creeping out in relation to your new color."

"You mean not being smart enough to be blue."

"Yes. And if I ever hear you say that I again, I'll kick your butt from here to Sydney and back. Just because Billy's a genius doesn't mean you need to be one to be blue. If you weren't destined for the blue powers you wouldn't have gotten them."

"Thanks Kat." I may have lost Aisha, but I gained a new confidant.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when we catch up with the trio at the Peace Conference.  
_

AN: Spanish translates to "What is wrong? Oh my god!" Madre de dios literally translates to "mother of god," but not too many people use that phrasing. I made up the bilingual household part since Rocky throws in Spanish every now and then in this fic and that seemed like a good way to explain why.

AN2: I have finals coming up and then I'm heading home for a couple weeks, so there won't be any updates again until mid-June. Please be patient.


	17. Chapter 16: Catching Up

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. There are several I'd like to have my merry way with though.

AN: Everything is in Jason's POV. It spans from six months after leaving for the Peace Conference up until Jason's return.

* * *

**Oh What a Tangled, Web...**

**Chapter 16: Catching Up  
**

_Scene: Jason and Zack's dorm room. Geneva. June 1995.  
_

A knock at the door wakes me up. I swear this is the last time I let Zack in when he locks himself out. Next time he can sleep in the hallway. As I make my way to the door, I see Zack in his bed sound asleep. Then who the hell is at the door? I find my answer in the form of a sobbing raven-haired girl dressed in yellow.

"Trini! Come in. What's the matter?" I swear if any guy has hurt her, I'll kill him.

"I miss home." Well, at least I don't have to kill anyone. I am a bit surprised though. Not that she got homesick, but that it took six months.

"It's okay, Trini. We all miss Angel Grove." And Kim, but that's a whole different can of worms.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Jase, I can't ask you to give up your bed."

"No offense, Trini, but your like a sister to me so the thought of sharing a bed, even if it's purely innocent, is very disturbing. I'm also not going to let you sleep on the floor while you're upset."

"Alright then. Thanks Jase." I am so going to kill Zack in the morning. He managed to sleep through the whole thing.

* * *

_Scene: Jason and Zack's dorm room. Geneva. February 1996.  
_

"Jase, can you grab that? And tell the lovely ladies I'll call them back."

"Whatever, Zack." Man, even in the shower he has to maintain the "ladies man" persona. "Hello."

"Hey, Jase."

"Rocky. How's it going?"

"I actually need to ask you advice on something." Oh this should be interesting. The only thing I could think of him asking me is advice about girls, and I haven't exactly had good luck there.

"Shoot."

"You see Trini like a sister, right?"

"Yeah." Where's the hell is he going with this.

"What would you do if she started dating a guy there you didn't like?" That explains coming to me. He's the only one that has any sisters. My relationship with Trini is the closest thing he's going to find.

"Who's Maria dating?"

"Skull." Please tell me I heard him wrong.

"Rocky, I think there's some bad static. I could have sworn I heard you say Maria's dating Skull."

"I did."

"How the hell did that happen?" Poor Rocky. I've heard Bulk and Skull have cleaned up their act some, but still…

"She had a crush on him from day one. Somehow, that lead to her helping him with all his homework and he asked her out while sitting at my kitchen table. My first thought was to kill him, but Adam won't help me."

"I'd say Adam's being smart there. Killing a member of the Junior Police Patrol would be a hard crime to get away with." I still can't believe those two are doing that.

"I know. He and Bulk have cleaned up their act, but I can't help but remember how creepy he was around Kim. And there's the whole let's find out who the Power Rangers are thing." Boy do I remember those stunts.

"Rocky, if she's happy there's not a whole lot you can do. Just make sure Skull's afraid of you. Then you shouldn't have any problems."

"Thanks, Jase."

"No problem, Rocky." Damn, the world has turned upside down. What's next?

* * *

_Scene: Jason and Zack's dorm room. Geneva. November 1996.  
_

God damn it. When will they remember the time change? I grope for the phone in the dark. "Whoever you are, you had better have a damn good reason for calling in the middle of the night." At least the phone woke Zack up too.

"Kim dumped me." Okay, that's a good reason.

"What? Tommy, please tell me I heard you wrong?"

"You heard right, bro."

"What? Why?"

"She said I'm like a brother to her and that she found someone else. It was a letter, Jase. She dumped me in a letter." As much as I couldn't stand seeing those two together, Tommy does not deserve to have his heart ripped out and stomped on like that.

"That was low. Why the hell would she do such a thing?"

"I don't know. To make matters worse, she sent it to the Youth Center. I was lifting weights, so I had Adam read it." Okay, now I'm ready to kill Kim.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Tommy, if that's her means of dealing with things, you're too good for her."

"I want to call and ask her why."

"Don't. Tommy, she doesn't deserve you chasing after her. If she wants to throw everything away by being with this other guy, let her. I know how much you loved her and how hard this is for you, but it will get easier with time. I promise you that much."

"Speaking, from experience there, bro?"

"What? Tommy, what are you talking about?"

"I know you left because of how much you loved Kim. You couldn't stand to see us together. Bro, if I'd known beforehand…"

"Don't say it. I wanted her to be happy. Now I hope she's miserable. She had no right to rip your heart out and stomp on it like that." And Zack's looking at me like I'm a lunatic.

"Thanks, Jase."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better."

"Any time, bro. Any time." As I hang up the phone, Zack decides he can't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"What the hell is going on back home?"

"Kim wrote Tommy a letter and sent it to the Youth Center. He was lifting weights, so he had Adam read it. In said letter she told him she sees him as a brother and that she found someone else."

"Damn, that's low. And don't you chase after her either."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Zack. I'm going back to sleep." As my head hits the pillow, I smile. I'm finally starting to get over her.

* * *

_Scene: Common area of dorms. Geneva._

"Hey, Trini. Didn't want our company last night?" Way to be blunt, Zack. Though last night was the first night in a long time she didn't come by. And it's probably a good thing too, with Tommy's phone call and all.

"You know Zack, I do have other friends. Kim and I spent half the night on the phone. I'm concerned about her. She was acting kind of odd."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Jase, what are you talking about?"

"Tommy called in the middle of the night in tears. Kim dumped him."

"She did what!?" My ears start ringing.

"Trini, not so loud. They could probably hear you on the moon." Whoever "they" is these days.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing. Why did she dump him? Why didn't she tell me?" As Trini starts babbling, Zack sneaks off leaving me alone to deal with her. Thanks buddy.

"Trini. Calm down and I'll tell you what I know from Tommy, okay."

"Okay."

"Tommy called me up at 3:00 AM, crying. The first thing he said is that Kim dumped him. In a letter. She said he was like a brother to her and that she found someone else."

"How could she do that to him?"

"It gets worse. She sent the letter to the Youth Center. Tommy was lifting weights, so he had Adam read it."

"Why, that insensitive bitch! I'm going to kill her!"

"Trini. Don't. It seems that there is more than meets the eye here. This is so unlike her, and you said she was acting odd last night. You need to keep in communication with her and confronting her is not the way to do it."

"So I'm just not supposed to say anything about it?"

"Exactly. You have to hope she opens up to you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't know, Trini. I don't know."

* * *

_Scene: Scott household. Angel Grove. January 1997.  
_

Home. Man, am I glad to be home. My heart hadn't been in the Peace Conference lately, and I had the feeling I was needed here. Zack and Trini were sad to see me go, but they understand.

"Mom, I'm going to run over to Tommy's a minute. I want to surprise him."

"Okay, just be home for dinner. I'm making enough to feed an army in case any of your friends want to follow you home." That's mom for you.

* * *

_Scene: Jason and Tommy's neighborhood. Angel Grove._

As I walk to Tommy's, I think about how much is different. Billy's no longer a Ranger and Kim and Aisha are gone, with Katherine and Tanya in their places. It just seems so strange. As I get to Tommy's house I hear the familiar six-tone pattern I missed so much. "Um, this is Jason."

"Jase, it's Tommy. There's something I need to ask you." Little does he know I'm standing on his front porch."

"Open your front door."

"Jase?"

"Just do it Tommy." I seriously hope I don't give him a heart attack. Sheesh, he's taking his dear sweet old time.

"Jase!" I get swept into a hug the second the door opens. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home, bro. For good. I missed this place so much and I had the feeling I was needed."

"Well, you got that part right…"

* * *

_Scene: Scott household._

Once Tommy explained the Gold Ranger business and I agreed, we set out for the Command Center, I mean Power Chamber. I'm going to have to remember that name change. And since we couldn't teleport that meant getting chased through the desert by Cogs while dressed for weather twenty degrees cooler. The "camouflage" was so Mondo couldn't identify me by sight. But since it's not Rita and Zedd, they shouldn't recognize me anyway unless there's an intergalactic wanted poster out there for me. It's great to be back.

"Thanks for letting us all come over for dinner, Dr. Scott."

"Tommy, for the thousandth time, call me Sarah. You and Jason are practically brothers for goodness sakes. Though if I'd known that one was coming with I would have made even more food."

"Hey!" Good old Rocky.

"Come Rocky, you know it's true. You've been stealing unsuspecting friends lunches for years." Adam gives him a smug look as if to say except for me.

"So whatever happened to Aisha? She was here one day and then she was gone." At my mom's question we all glance guiltily amongst each other. The fact that she remembers Aisha means she know we were Rangers before the Orb of Doom.

Before any of us can say anything, my dad chimes in. "We know you kids are Rangers. Figured it out pretty early. It's hard not to notice that the Red Ranger has the same fighting style as your son, who happens to wear a lot of red." Oh wonderful. This is just peachy.

Billy speaks up to end the awkward silence. "Well, about Aisha…"

* * *

_Scene: Jason's bedroom._

"Jason, sweetie? Can I come in?" Oh wonderful. The why did you lie to us, you're grounded for life lecture.

"Sure, Mom."

"So about this Ranger stuff…" Figures.

"Mom, I'm not going to apologize for not telling you because I wasn't allowed to and I'm not giving up the Gold Ranger powers."

"Whoa, Jase. Calm down. I'm not mad at you for hiding that from us. Neither is your father. We understand that you couldn't tell us. Yes, we're concerned that something may happen to you, but we're your parents. That's our job. However, we would never stop you from doing something so important." Wow, they're a lot more understanding than I expected.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."

"I know it does, sweetie. Out of curiosity, who else has figured it out?"

"Of the one's we know for sure: two of Rocky's sisters, Adam's dad, and Skull. If the other parents don't know, they at least suspect."

"Well if any of them need an excuse for their whereabouts during Ranger related activities, they can always say they were here."

"Thanks, Mom." All is right with the world again. I'm back home, I'm a Ranger again, and now I don't have to lie to my parents anymore.

* * *

_Tune in next time, when love is in the air?_

AN: There will be one other reference to the letter and then that's it. I don't like that storyline, so I try to avoid it as much as possible.

AN2: I had to change dorm rooms for the summer, and my outline is currently buried somewhere. I'm also having computer problems and may very well have lost the two chapters I was working on. So there may not be any updates for a while. In the meantime, I'll be working on some side fics.


End file.
